


The Oddest Place You Will Find Tally Marks

by Capppixo



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Boost - Freeform, Boys In Love, Desperation, Falling In Love, Guys help me, Help, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you only read one work by me, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marks, No Smut, Please Kill Me, Shady af, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why can I never finish writing a fic, Work In Progress, lilo, tally marks, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capppixo/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU in which every time a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears on their wrist.</p><p>No but imagine the tally marks turning black if their love is requited.<br/>And then imagine the tally marks becoming a scar when the one they love dies.<br/>Imagine someone with no tally marks meeting someone with 50 tally marks.<br/>Imagine someone with no tally marks starting to like someone with all tally marks scarred.<br/>Imagine aromantics with no tally marks laughing at this tally mark bullshit system.<br/>Imagine someone afraid of being in love suddenly getting a tally mark.<br/>Imagine someone married with a single nice black tally mark has a new one just appear.<br/>Imagine someone with a single scarred mark that refuses to love again gets a new mark and it's black.<br/>Imagine someone who falls in love too easily having lots of tally marks.<br/>Imagine nurses at old people homes taking care of people with scarred marks, black marks, and no marks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With All My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719229) by [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/pseuds/QuinnAnderson). 



> So this was based off a Tumblr post, I wasn't sure if anyone had done one yet so I thought I would give it a go. It's not the best and it's a biiiig WIP piece but I've been sitting on this for almost a month so I thought I better post it. Not too sure when the next part will be out (probably in a month or two, less if you guys motivate me) but I am working on parts of it already. It will get better so please stick with me. Please don't be scared to share your feelings on this, I view every opinion like my grandmothers. But anyways
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Enjoy xoxo

Everyone told him not to worry, that the tally would show up eventually. It doesn't bother him, it really doesn't. He gets that he hasn't meet anyone he's fallen in love with. Greg gives him shit all the time, saying he's 'aromantic' (whatever the hell that means). Like, yeah Greg has a few red and one black tally but that doesn't mean he superior or anything.

 

"Niall! Oi, mate. You thinking about the tallies again?" Harry asks. Niall shakes his head to clear his thoughts before he looks up, brown curls hitting him in the face as Harry turns to look at something behind him.

 

"No, well, yeah. But, don't worry about it" He smiles. Oh no, he's started it, Harry's going to lecture him again.

 

"Niall, mate. Stop worrying, you'll get one eventually" Yup, here it is. "I only just got mine, and it’s still red, Liam doesn't even have one yet either so chill okay. Maybe your tally belongs to someone coming through these holidays, then you only have to wait a few weeks. It's not the end of the world okay?" Harry pulls him into an awkward hug, what with chemistry text books in Niall's lap and a bag flopping off Harrys shoulder."I have to go, Louis is waiting. But I'll see you tomorrow right?"

 

"First period maths with Peterson" He grimaces. Harry smiles and blows him a kiss as he walks backwards towards the parking lot. As soon as the car is out of sight Niall slams his book shut and throws it in his bag before he heads to his locker.

 

Liam's waiting for him when gets get there, leaning against one of the lockers while he flirts with a tall, undeniably attractive cheerleader. Her name starts with S is all the Niall remembers even though Liam's been talking non-stop about her the last few weeks. He's hoping to bring out his tally.

 

"What about Friday night? There's no game on this week, we could get dinner or catch a movie, whatever you want" Liam murmurs. The girls talking to quiet for Niall to hear her answer but the blinding smile Liam turns to face him with seems like answer enough.

 

"Got a date with Soph, finally. She's been putting it off for ages, says she's always to busy....."

 

"That's cool, good for you" Niall interrupts. "I'm gonna head home, got to study for my exams. I'll catch you later"

 

"Niall, exams are two weeks away. Is something wrong?"

 

"Just want a head start"

 

*~*

 

H dawg: Hey, you up for a party. Lou's driving

 

Niall reads the text about five times before he registers what it says. Harry is inviting him to a party, with his college friend, his college friend-with-benefits.

 

Me: You won't leave me half way thru to shag in the bathrooms????

Me: Yeah, i'll come

 

Who's he kidding, he has no plans till summer break, and even then it's just part time work and family events.

 

H Dawg: Lou got a tally, no more benefits :'(

H Dawg: Now's your chance to snap me up :P

Me: You wish

H Dawg: Yeah, your butt is fantastic

H Dawg: Could spend hours down there

Me: Please stop

Me: You're making me wish I said no

H Dawg: Outside now

H Dawg: BRING ME THE BOOTY 

 

Pocketing his phone and wallet, he plants a kiss to his Mum's cheek on his way out.

 

"Took you long enough" Louis growls, shaggy fringe falling into his too blue eyes.

 

"Shhh Lou" Harry scolds with a playful punch to Louis' arm. "Don't worry Niall, i'd wait forever for you"

 

"My hero" Niall smiles. "Where are we going anyways? Someone we all know or someone Louis knows?"

 

"For your information Blondie, he's the same age as you guys, he just goes to a different school. His name's Zayn and he's drop dead gorgeous, so we need to keep H away from him" Louis giggles from the drivers seat. "Don't you wish Liam was here, it would be so much better"

 

"Why cause you'd be able to ogle his, and I quote, 'darker than coffee eyes'" Harry teased.

 

"Seriously? A english major can't come up with anything better than 'darker than coffee eyes’?" Niall laughs.

 

"I was in a daze okay? My tally had just shown up right after I talked to him today and I don't know why and my brain went fuzzy. It's not my fault"

 

"Uhh, Liam is your tally? I mean like he's, it appeared, Liam?" Niall stutters out. "I just, he's working on that cheerleader, Steph..."

 

"Sophia" Harry corrects.

 

"..Yeah, Sophia. They're on a date"

 

"Well, that's probably why it's red then. But I can still turn it black, he doesn't have one at all yet so.." Louis finishes on a shrug as he pulls into a parking lot. "We'll have to walk a bit, there'll be no parks down at his. Grab your stuff"

 

*~*

 

Niall knew this was a party, he just didn't know it was a party. There's smoke and fucking, literally, people everywhere, he can't breath. The first thing he does is find the back door and let Harry know. Harry's first priority is to find the beer. There's no one outside when he finally pushes his way through the crowd to get there, just the bugs that won’t shut up and keep flying into his face. He turns and stares at his reflection in the window, checking the brightness of his eyes. Sometimes Louis' eyes intimidate him, they're so much bluer than his.

 

"Someone you spying on inside?" The voice startles him from him trance and he ends up jumping five feet in the air and kicking over a plant next to his feet.

 

"Shit, fuck" Niall mutters bending down to scoop up the scattered soil.

 

"Just leave it, i'll get it in the morning" Niall pauses, finally looking up at this stranger that had come out of no where.

 

"Oh god, it's Zayn” He stutters, staring at raven hair and piercing cheek bones.

 

"Huh?" The guy-Zayn-raised his eyebrows. "How'd you know my name?"

 

"Um, my friend, well he's not my friend, more of a friend of a friend. Said you were good-looking, didn't think you'd be this good-looking. 'M Niall" He stands up wiping his hands on his jeans then running them though his hair before he finally offers a hand shake

 

"Niall" Zayn whispers, like he's testing it or, judging by the looks on his face, is trying to remember it from somewhere. "Niall, as in Niall and Harry that Louis has been spending all his time with? Not to mention sleeping with?"

 

"That would be me. But I don't, thats only H. Still a virgin" Niall blushes staring down at his feet.

 

"Not for long you won't be"

 

Niall's heart stutters in his chest. He came out here to breath and now his breaths being taken away by some handsome stranger who's pot plant he kicked all over the porch. He watches as Zayn winks at him before he's through the door and lost in the crowd. In, and out. In, and out. Once he’s finally caught his breath he stumbles inside.

 

Just as Harry had done when they got here, Niall goes straight for the beer, grabbing himself a cup and emptying it in 3 seconds flat. Fresh second cup of beer in hand he heads to the lounge hoping to find Harry. Instead he finds an empty couch on the other side of a dance floor full of people grinding on each other. He pushes his way through and falls onto the black leather.

 

The song changes to something slower and everyone groans before wondering off. With the dance floor empty Niall’s able to spot Zayn across the room with a small group of people. One of them, some ginger haired guy that looks way older than everyone else here, catches Niall staring and points it out, not only to Zayn but everyone else in the group. When the raven haired beauty looks over at him Niall feels his whole faces turn bright red as he averts his gaze.

 

“Beauty isn’t he?” Louis’ voice pierces his ears, hands on his shoulders as he leans over the back of the couch.

“How’d you get back there? Aren’t you squashed?”

“The question is not about me Niall. I am hiding from your heart eyes at Zayn” Louis slurs. “I am happy you fell in love. Look, I have a tally too but mine is red, not like yours. Big black tally for Niall”

“Lou, I think it’s time you stop drinking, you’re not making any sense” Niall stiffens at the voice behind him.

“Hey! See Niall he’s got a tally too, just like your one” Louis shouts pointing at someone over Niall’s shoulder.

“Well, would you look at that. Niall we have matching tallies” Niall swallows hard. “Maybe it means something”

“I don’t have a tally” Niall confessed. “Have you seen Harry? I need to get Lou home”

“Don’t know who Harry is, Lou never introduced us. What I do know is that none of you can drive. By the looks of everything the only person sober enough to drive is Safaa. Unfortunately for you, she doesn’t have her license. However fortunately there are spare rooms here”

“No thanks, we can walk” Niall stutters out while Louis yells “Get it in Niall”

“So it’s settled then. I’ll go get you guys some blankets” Zayn smiles before disappearing up the stairs.

“Oh, we staying the night?” Niall sighs in relief when he sees Harry appear behind Zayn, then almost instantly regrets it when he offers to help make beds and cook breakfast in the morning.

“I guess we’re staying” he mutters under his breath.

 

*~*


	2. Chapter Two

Niall wakes in an unfamiliar bed with a small pounding in his head and a warm body pressed against his. He knows it’s not Harry, because Harry usually has his hair in Niall’s face no mater how they wake up together.

 

He knows it’s not Louis either, because he can hear him somewhere else on the house arguing with someone about how to properly make tea, and he does not sound happy about having to explain it.

 

Reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes, he tries to remember who else they knew at the party, but no one comes to mind. Suddenly the person pressed against him rolls over and he notices ink. Not like a little bit of ink, like an arm full of ink.

 

“Stop breathing so hard” The mystery sleeper growls. “You’re waking me up” Niall almost recognises the voice, can’t quite pinpoint where he knows it from or who it belongs to, just knows he knows it from somewhere.

 

“‘Xcuse me, need to use the loo” Niall whispers, wriggling himself out from underneath this person he doesn’t remember from the night before. He stumbles round trying to find clothes because for some god for saken reason he’s only in briefs. “Uh, where’s the loo?”

 

“Second door on the left” The sheets drawled. Niall prepares himself, taking deep breaths and ruffling is hair, before grabbing the door handle. “Might be third door” He hears quietly as the door closes behind him.

 

*~*

 

It is third door he learns after finding Harry awkwardly sprawled over a bed with a few others sleeping on top of him, which he doesn’t seem to mind, though Niall knows he’s going to be complain of a sore back all day today and maybe even tomorrow.

 

After reaching the bathroom he goes over his ‘Did I Sleep With Someone Last Night’ checklist.

Butt feels fine.Check. Jaw feels fine.Check. Good, so no dicks in either cavity. That’s a good start. He freshens up a bit, washing his face and emptying his bladder, before heading downstairs, to the room Louis’ voice is still coming from.

 

“See, tea bag, hot water. That’s all you need, never add sugar” Louis seethes. “Morning Niall” He smiles.

 

“Hey Lou. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“No, you didn’t sleep with Zayn, though I think I heard noises from that room so someone was getting their fix last night. Why do you ask?”

 

Flushing Niall shakes his head. “No, I already checked that” Louis nods, having been told about Niall’s check list (much to Niall’s dismay). “I wanted to know about Zayn’s tally?”

 

“And you’re asking me? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not Zayn. Shocking I know, we look identical” Niall rolls his eyes at Louis’ clear sarcasm. “To be honest I didn’t think he had one. But if he does it would have shown up in the last day or two, he didn’t have one when I saw him Wednesday”

 

Niall takes a deep breath then leaves the room with out a word. Okay so Zayn may have a tally, that’s totally cool. It’s most likely someone else, which is totally cool too, it’s not like Niall has some claim over him after sharing a bed with him the first time they meet. Zayn can do what he wants.

 

But Niall _still_ doesn’t have one. It’s not like he want’s one or anything, it’s just a little unfair is all.

 

*~*

 

"Uh, no sorry, he's busy?" Louis mutters into the phone as Niall makes a cut throat motion from across the room. "I'll call you later. What the fuck Niall? Just talk to him"

 

"No, it'll be awkward. We slept together the first time we meet" Niall argues, grabbing a pillow off Harrys bed earning a grunt from the younger boy typing away on his laptop.

 

"Okay, you didn't sleep together. You shared a bed, there's a difference" Louis adds with an eye roll.

 

"It just feels too 'one-night-standy'. I don't wanna be _that_  guy"

 

"One-night-standy?" Louis scoffs.

 

"Just talk to him Niall, the worst that could happen is he says you're an idiot or something equally as stupid" Harry pipes up.

 

"Who's side are you on? I thought I was your friend?" Niall faux whimpers.

 

"Yeah but you haven't sucked my dick so" Harry shrugs, dimples popping in his cheeks when Niall gags.

 

"I'm going home since you both hate me. H, i'll text you later, when you stop being a dick head. Lou, I probably won't talk to you till Tuesday when you come to get Harry from school. When you see Liam later can you tell him I say hi?"

 

*~*

 

_**Unknown Number: Hey x** _

_**Me: Who's this?** _

_**Unknown Number: Zayn** _

_**_**Unknown Number: Did Lou not tell you** _ ** _

_**_**Unknown Number: He got your number for me** _ ** _

_**_**Unknown Number: From Harry I think** _ ** _

_**Me: Oh** _

_**Me: Cool** _

 

*~*

 

_**Me: You're a dick** _

_**H Dawg: You're welcome** _

 

*~*

 

"So you and Zayn huh?" Liam asks as he leans against Niall's locker, slamming it shut.

 

"What? No, how do you even know about him?" Niall groans.

 

"Harry told me" He shrugs. "Well Harry tried to tell me and Louis interrupted. Either way I found out. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"That I got drunk and slept in a bed, with another guy? We're not together, there's nothing to tell"

 

"Hey babe" Niall stiffens. Familiar voices behind him don't always turn out the best.

 

"Zayn. What're you doing here?" Niall exclaims, forcing a smile onto his face.

 

"I transferred. That's why I had a party, to meet some people here.Didn't want to come to school and not know anyone"  _God_ Niall thinks.  _If it wasn't enough that he's gorgeous, now I have to stare at him everyday_. "You must be Liam, Its nice to meet you" Zayn smiles, extending his arm for a hand shake.

 

"Like wise" Liam sneers, crossing his arms over his chest. "Niall and I have a class to get too"

 

"What?" Niall questioned as Liam dragged him away.

 

"He smells like smoke and I don't want you around that kind of bad influence" Liam Growls.

 

"Okay  _Dad_ but were you not listening?" Niall argues. "We're not together, I told you that"

 

"He called you babe. That sounds like dating to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Tell you what? That I meet a guy and we both passed out drunk in the same bed? Like I said before, there's nothing to tell"

 

"Hey lads" Harry calls, rounding the corner. "Oh bad time? I'll see you in class" He winces, taking in the way Liam's eyebrows are furrowed in anger.

 

"No!" Niall yells. "I need you to tell Liam nothing happened between me and Zayn, he doesn't believe me"

 

"Well as far as I know nothing happened between them. I didn't hear any noise coming from their room that night" Harry hurries as Liam glares at him.

 

"Are you implying that there  _could_ have been another night where there  _was_ noise coming from  _their_ room?" Liam huffed, death stare being turned back to Niall.

 

"What's the big deal Liam? Am I not aloud to have a boyfriend?"

 

"Two minutes ago you were saying he's not your boyfriend"

 

"Because he's not"

 

"That's not what you just said"

 

"Guys, we're at school. People are starting to look. Let's wait till after school, meet at my house, mutual territory, or we can find an empty class room" Harry murmurs calmly.

 

"We'll meet at Nando's. I've got a date with Soph after, it's closer" Liam sneers before walking away.

 

"That went well" Niall sighs.

 

"He'll come round"

 

*~*

 

Despite what Harry says, Liam doesn't come around. Even after spending nearly two hours explaining what happened that night Liam still doesn't believe either boy. He also ends up avoiding Niall for three weeks at school, which is okay because Niall starts hanging out with Zayn.

 

"Woah. You're like really good. Please remember me when you have your own gallery" Niall gushes.

 

"Stop it" Zayn groans, hands covering the blush rising on his cheeks. "These aren't even finished yet. All my finished ones are at home"

 

"These are like seriously the best things i've seen since, like, Di Vincci" Niall raves, fingers flipping the pages in Zayn's sketch book carefully. "Can I see them?"

 

"You, um. What? You can't, they're at my house" Zayn stutters. "Not like you haven't been there, it's just, like. I don't want, I hate people seeing my drawings"

 

"Oh, okay. Another time then" Niall breaths, trying to keep his face from not looking broken.

 

"Yeah. Hey, my class is on the other side of school and I don't wanna get lost so i'm gonna. See you tomorrow" Zayn's book is out of Niall's hand and across the room in Zayn's backpack in seconds.

 

"Bye" Niall whispers.

 

*~*

 

_**Lima Bean: Sorry for over reacting** _

_**Lima Bean: I was wrong** _

_**_**Lima Bean: I should've listened** _ ** _

_**_**_**Lima Bean: You're not together** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**Me: I understand why you were angry** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**Me: Just know that if we did get together you're the first I would tell** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**Lima Bean: Love you xx** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**Me: Love you too Li xx** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**__ ** _ ** _

_**_**_***~*** _ ** _ ** _

 

"So you're hanging out now?"

 

"Yes Liam, we eat lunch together some days-"

 

"Every day" Liam interrupts.

 

"-And we have a few classes together. It's not like i'm replacing you, he just has no one else yet"

 

"Okay. Can I come to yours after school? I need your help with something"

 

"Oh, uh. I'm going to Zayn's. He wants me to help him with his music stuff. I can let you know when we're finished and you can come by later if you want?" Niall explains, mouth full of cafeteria pasta.

 

"No, it's all right. I'll see you later"

 

Niall feels guilt wash over him as Liam leaves the table. It's not that he doesn't want Liam to come over, it's just he made plans with Zayn first. It has nothing to do with the black tally that showed up last week that he's kept hidden, it's just for school work, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while, I was almost finished writing this chapter out and then I lost 90% of it so I had to re-write it all again. UGH. Happy New Year xx  
> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about the story, you can Kik, Tweet, Follow me on Instgram or SnapChat me: Capppixo

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about the story, you can Kik me: Capppixo


End file.
